


After

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, TLD fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: a bit of a 'how it should've been' pre - Baker Street scene.





	

Lestrade asked the few questions he had, then saw Sherlock was fading and trying not to show him the obvious pain he was in.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked quietly.

Sherlock shook his head, but whispered, "is he still outside in the hallway?"

"He was asleep in a chair when I came in, want me to get him for you?"

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes. "Idiot. Please, just tell him to go home, his shoulder will freeze up, and he tends to get nightmares -"

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Tell him what, George?" Sherlock tried to snarl at him, but it turned into a muffled groan. "Doesn't matter. He'll never forgive me, it's my fault she's dead." Lestrade watched as Sherlock fell asleep, a single tear fell down his bruised and unshaven cheek.

"Damn." Lestrade sighed, and quietly left the room.

John was still asleep outside Sherlock's door, a nurse had thrown a blanket over his shoulders.

"John."

"Hmmmph? Wha - Sher - oh, Greg."

"I'm heading out, can I drop you at home?"

John shook his head. "I've got Mrs. H's car...gotta get that back to her...did he, uhm, say anything?"

Lestrade bit his lip, but then changed his mind. "He told me to send you home. He also said...damn it, John. You know how he feels about you. Go sit with him, I'll go watch Rosie, he needs you."

"Greg. I nearly killed him today - I was so angry at him, at Mary, at everyone, myself..."

"He will forgive you, already has, I suspect. Hell, he forgave Mary for shooting him. No, I know what you did was over the top, and you feel like shit about it..."

"I told him he killed Mary. His face. How could I do that, say that to him?"

"Mate. I know how important he is to you, you have been through hell lately, both of you. You two need each other, no one else gets you like he does, and you are the only one who can truly help him. You know that. But you have to be there, you have to let him know - hell, don't punish him anymore, John. Neither of you deserve that." He shrugged, then stood up. "He's a good man, John. You know that. Better than anyone. Tell him. I'm outta here - Smith isn't done confessing, loads more he says...it will be a long day tomorrow." Lestrade touched his shoulder lightly, then turned on his heel and walked slowly down the hallway.

John shook his head, but knew Lestrade was right. He needed to be at Sherlock's side, even if he didn't know he was there, he didn't deserve to be alone and in pain. He stood up and gingerly rolled his shoulder, then pushed the door open. They had moved Sherlock into a different room, on a different floor, but John could see him fighting a dream. He sat down, and picked up Sherlock's hand. He closed his eyes as he felt the tremors in his friend's fingers; he knew the detoxing and recovery would be hell, for both of them, but as he watched Sherlock blink awake, he knew he couldn't be anywhere else but at the detective's side.

"Go home," Sherlock whispered. "Rosie -"

"Greg's watching her -"

"Who?"

John rolled his eyes, but caught a hint of humour in Sherlock's exhausted face. "Arse."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sor-"

John shook his head. "Don't you dare, damn it. I saw the dvd Mary left for you. I know why you did it, but promise me, Sherlock, you won't ever do this again. I can't lose you, not again, not for real. I'm the one who owes you an apology, I lost it, I have no excuse for what I did to you; what I said - no, I'm not done. She died saving you, her choice, not your fault. Do you hear me?"

"Shoulda been me, John. I don't deserve -"

"Shhh. You need to rest, I'll be here when you wake up, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded and tightened his fingers around John's hand, finally falling into a deep sleep. John watched him for a few minutes, before he too, drifted off, and for the first time in weeks, slept peacefully, the dreams were absent for once.


End file.
